Honda Sports Vision Gran Turismo
|engine = |torque = |power = 403 BHP |displacement = 1998 cc |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda Sports Vision Gran Turismo is a concept car made by Honda for the Vision Gran Turismo project. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Ten colors are available for this car: *White Pearl *Graphite Pearl *Silver Pearl *Blue Pearl *Green Pearl *Yellow Pearl *Orange Pearl *Red Pearl *Burgundy Pearl *Matte Silver Description The Honda Sports Vision Gran Turismo midship engined 2 seater coupé was born from a collaboration between the Honda design team and Gran Turismo. This is a true sports model that takes to heart the Honda corporate spirit of "doing it because it's fascinating", and pursues the fun of driving as well as authentic realism befitting the "real driving simulator" Gran Turismo. The winner of the global design competition that was held was the Honda Sports Vision Gran Turismo. For further design refinements after the competition, designers from both Japan and the US had their input in the process, with each applying their own unique strengths into the project. The design progressed globally, with the quarter model built in the US, and the modelling data and hardware decisions made in Japan. Staff from each region were closely connected in the process, and the designers enjoyed participating in the project. The Honda Sports Vision Gran Turismo brings to life the design direction of Honda, "Human Centred Design". This is a human centric way of thinking that is brought to life in the package design, where the position of the passengers, engine and tyres determines the shape of the car’s structure. The proportions of the car that makes it look as though it is about to propel itself forward, the clean cut body and the powerful front and rear fenders that spread wide with air intakes, and wheels that combine function and beauty; all these things that are expected of a sportscar are expressed in the strong sense of presence emitted by the car. Carbon fibre is utilised in many parts of the body, achieving a weight of just 899 kg. The 1,998 cc engine is mounted midship, and combined with an L4 turbo and DOHC-VTEC, it produces 404 BHP at 7,500 rpm. This power is then efficiently transferred to the road through an 8 speed dual clutch transmission. The aerodynamics simulations for the car of course involved wind tunnel testing, as it would be for a real life car. Through this process the flow and exhaust of air passing the body, underfloor, as well as through the cabin and engine room, have been fully optimised. The "Honda Sports Vision Gran Turismo" is a car that exemplifies Honda's "Power of Dreams", a car we believe is a true to life machine that can be enjoyed by many. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Honda section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia * This is the first Vision Gran Turismo car to be released in-game before the actual unveiling of the car in a trailer. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Honda Concept Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Concept Cars